


Concubinage

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 解压之作。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	Concubinage

1.

关于萨菲罗斯不定期出现在他身边甚至早上醒来发现枕边多个人这件事，久而久之就能习惯了。克劳德边刷牙边后悔自己为什么对这种事情接受能力这么高。

好像……也没法拒绝，打又打不过，骂也骂不走，那个男人来去如风，像幽灵鬼魅一般。

克劳德吐出牙膏沫，瞥了眼正坐在床头梳理长发的男人，看着他洁净的脸，联想到睡醒时闻到他呼吸间的薄荷味……

克劳德低头看了眼房间里唯一一只牙刷——的刷柄——刷头正被自己含在嘴里。

淦。

克劳德面无表情将牙刷以完美的抛物线扔进垃圾桶里，漱口。

“怎么了，一大早就不开心？”萨菲罗斯忽然出现在他身后。

克劳德：“……”你还有脸问？

2.

克劳德买了两套新牙具，特地做了鲜明的区分对比——他的那套300Gil，纯黑的树脂口杯和刷头比陆行鸟毛还软的牙刷。以及萨菲罗斯那套印有比古代种神殿门口的看门犬还丑的狗头人浮雕的塑料漱口杯和像从鬣狗身上随便揪的几撮毛粘在一起的劣质牙刷。贫民窟特供，仅需20Gil，20块你买不了吃亏，20块你买不了上当，物美价廉，便宜超值。

他还特地在墙壁侧面钉了个架子，专供萨菲罗斯使用。

一切都计划得非常好，克劳德仿佛看见萨菲罗斯吃得满嘴毛并暗自发誓再也不会碰他的东西任何一下的阴沉脸色。

克劳德怀揣着美梦睡了。

3.

克劳德一睁眼下意识往床下蹦，因为总会有一只长臂将他捞进怀里，然后不折腾他半个小时是没法起床的。

脚沾地的踏实感让他清醒的意识到今天哪里不对。

萨菲罗斯竟然不在？

可惜，牙刷没用上了。

克劳德不自觉放松，走到厕所放了水，然后溜到水槽边拿起牙刷——

湿的。

刚使用过的感觉。

他又看了眼旁边的架子，漱口杯仍在，丑不拉几的狗头已经变得更面目全非了，看起来十分狰狞，克劳德毫无防备地被吓了一跳。牙刷刷头的毛全都不翼而飞。

克劳德怔了怔，有点不妙的预感，他挪到门边打开公寓的门，一堆棕黑的粗短毛在空中摆成几个字。

“Morning, Cloud. Adorable.”

克劳德：“……”操。

4.

萨菲罗斯这个人，不仅洁癖，臭美龟毛，还是个暴露狂。

他总是只穿着裤子在房间里晃，如果这不是个全年龄向游戏，或许单单露着半个胸膛是不能满足他的。

克劳德在衣柜里翻找自己为数不多的衣物，其实大多是同样的衣服和换洗的内衣，便觉得一个男人温热的身体靠了上来。

“找什么？需要帮忙吗？”

克劳德面不改色的翻出一条明显不合自己尺码的银白色四角裤，“找这个。你的东西自己拿走。”

他回头，果不其然脑袋顶上一堵健壮的胸膛。

这时候一定要冷漠，一定要毫不惊讶，一定不能下意识蹦出诸如“好硬”“好痛”之类的词，否则只会让某只孔雀更喜欢开屏。

“你挡我路了。”克劳德皱皱眉，指了指身后的衣柜，“赶紧把你的东西拿走，不然我都扔掉。”

卖掉更好，英雄萨菲罗斯的贴身物应该挺值钱？

萨菲罗斯意义不明地笑了笑：“只是我的东西？”

“……不然我还要扔掉我的东西？”

萨菲罗斯打了个响指，然后低声说：“我的东西，都拿走了。”

克劳德点点头，然后忽然出现在另一颗星球。

克劳德：“……？”

5.

虽然扔掉了萨菲罗斯的东西，但衣柜还是意外的重，仿佛有异次元。

本想将衣柜换大一点的克劳德停下搬衣柜的脚步，他沉思了。

不管怎么想都是萨菲罗斯搞的鬼，他在直接询问萨菲罗斯和自己找出真相间反复横跳，最终选择了后者。

找了个晴朗的天气，克劳德将衣柜拆了，这样哪怕看见里面有颗陨石他也不会感觉在闹鬼。

可是衣柜里除了他的两套衣服和皮带外确实什么也没有。

克劳德思考着是否真的有异次元入口存在他普普通通的衣柜里时，他拉开了一个抽屉，被吸了进去，穿过光致癫痫症的时空隧道，他本以为另一边的光景会是光秃秃的月球表面或者撞见萨菲罗斯正在吸收星球能量的狼藉场面——

但是他却掉进了一张柔软蓬松的大床。

那位理应在干坏事的人正在床边不远处的活动衣架旁站着。

克劳德整个人像掉进了熔浆又被头上砸着冰块，天灵盖都要冒蒸汽了。

“克劳德，一会儿不见就想我了吗？”萨菲罗斯对他微笑，如果不是手上拿着一件粉色蕾丝内衣，这个笑容堪称温柔。

“不、不……我可能是迷路了……”克劳德的鞋在床上踩出一个又一个脏印，他跳下床，向屋外弹射起步。

“迷路都能找到我，好孩子，看来你真的很想我。”萨菲罗斯轻笑，缓步走向他，一步一步像正在收网的生物，自信笃定，克劳德掏出大剑劈向门，‘岑’一声被弹了回来。

“……”他妈的，你为什么会设结界！

克劳德强装镇定地转身，他尽可能平静地问：“你在这里做什么？”

“自然是准备我的生日礼物。”

萨菲罗斯已经走到他面前，那件内衣是镂空设计，仅有两条细细的带子和中间的蕾丝组成，根本什么也遮不住！

克劳德面色发红，他撇开头，让自己忽略掉这奇怪的东西和那两排看起来更奇怪的衣服。

“你、还要过生日？”这很不萨菲罗斯。

“人类过生日不是会做一些意义特殊的事吗？”萨菲罗斯勾唇，附身凑到他耳边低声道，“我也想做一些‘特殊’的事，既然今天这么巧，那么……今天就来过生日吧，克劳德。”

“……”什么，这么突然的吗？

“那么，我要拆礼物了。”萨菲罗斯轻笑，直到三分钟后被强制脱得精光又穿上蕾丝内衣、丁字裤和鸟尾羽的克劳德才知道什么叫拆礼物。

这根本就不是在拆礼物。

克劳德攀在男人身上浮浮沉沉，床已经脏了，所以整个大卧室，除了床，浴室、衣帽间、沙发、地板，甚至阳台，都可以是战场。

这根本就是在拆鸟！

6.

萨菲罗斯这个人真是不知廉耻！！

克劳德也分不清自己到底肉体和心灵哪个更痛，他把那个异次元通道劈了，免得勾起他的伤心回忆。

虽然最能勾起他伤心回忆的始作俑者又在好整以暇地梳理长发。

一把横齿梳被塞进他手里，克劳德抬头，萨菲罗斯留给他一个光洁宽阔的后背示意他给自己梳头。

不得不说萨菲罗斯这具身体就是神来之笔，上帝一定十分钟意他，才赐予他这般强健有力又充满美感的身体，力量与性感并存，柔美与健硕兼具。

克劳德心意不定地看了几眼，举起芬里尔就向他后背劈去，萨菲罗斯仿佛背后长眼，反手钳住他的剑，两人在麻雀内脏大小的公寓里见招拆招打起来。

过了二十几招，眼看就要毁了屋子，一想到楼下总是看他不顺眼觉得自己要拱她家白菜的房东老太太，克劳德就一阵头疼，他喊了停。

“不行了？”萨菲罗斯说的话总是暧昧不清，克劳德抬头看了他一眼，微微皱眉道，“你就不能把头发扎起来或者剪了吗？”

飘逸的长发固然又飒又仙，打起架来既帅气还透露出一种游刃有余，可微风拂来还好，狂风大作的时候头发糊得满脸都是难道很有型吗？

虽然为了保住自己的形象，萨菲罗斯总是分出一部分力量控制住自己的发型，但他是不会将这种事公之于众的。

萨菲罗斯问：“银发的男人多吗？”

克劳德下意识答道：“多。”

随口都能列出好几个。

萨菲罗斯又问：“扎马尾的男人多吗？”

克劳德细想了一下，犹豫道：“不多……”

但还是能找出几个，尤其存在着银发马尾辫抖S角色。

萨菲罗斯笑道：“那银色长发的男人多吗？”

克劳德沉思了好一会儿，艰难开口：“好像……不多……”

你萨老师必须是独一无二的萨老师，坚决不和人撞人设。

克劳德沉声说：“可是爆炸头的主角也很多……”

不谈超级赛亚人，本作的某位诺克特后脑勺也是陆行鸟。

萨菲罗斯低声笑道：“他们都是直男。”

克劳德睁大眼：“我也……唔唔唔……！”

未尽之言混着低笑声一起消失在萨菲罗斯的吻里。


End file.
